bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takara Oshimai
Takara Oshimai Background Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Takara shows a great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō, released and unreleased. She has been shown to hold her own in a fight using her unreleased Zanpakutō until the end. She has become strong in this field because she prefers not to release her Zanpakutō in battle. Flash Steps Master: Takara is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with captain-level Shinigami. Her skill allows her to move fast enough to dodge a majority of attacks towards her. She has been shown to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Takara is a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. Even her short stature does not get in the way of her agility and ability to attack opponents from different angles successfully. According to Takara herself, this is her favorite fighting method because she likes the "adrenaline of hitting things with her limbs." Kidō Expert: Takara has been a Shinigami for a long time, so she is well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation. She can use them in conjunction with each other to make an even more powerful attack. Immense Spiritual Power: Takara has also shown to have extremely high spiritual pressure. If she pushes hard enough, many lower rank Shinigami cannot take the pressure coming from her body. Perceptive Combatant: Even though Takara is very dense to most things, she is shown to be very inclined to what is happening in the battle field. Immense Strength: Even though Takara is short and has a very feminine look about her, she is shown to be extremely strong physically. Usually her strength is related with her anger. She once showed the ability to throw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki through a wall after he was shown to be annoying her, beat up multiple members from the 11th Division that were picking on Hanatarō Yamada, and ripped an arm off of a Hollow because she dropped her Zanpaktō and was very upset. Zanpaktō Chirijiri (ちりぢり, scattered; separated; dispersed) is the name of Takara Oshimai's Zanpakutō. Her Zanpakutō is one of the rare cases whose spirit is actually seen, the other being Ichigo's, Renji's, and Hitsugaya's. Chirijiri's look is a skinny, white and black wolf, with red eyes. But is shown to have piercings and lots of stitches, hence her name. Her spirit is portrayed as absolutely insane yet happy, similar to Takara's inner insanity and usually cheery personality. Chirijiri cannot speak, but communicates through actions and an odd laughter. In her sealed form, it resembles a thin katana. The cross guard on her blade is the shape of a circle. The handle itself is a lavender color. Takara normally wears the unsealed Chirijiri on her hip, in her sash. = Relationships = Soul Society Living World Trivia * Takara is usually seen with with Shuhei, Yachiru, Ukitake, or Hanataro. * Her favorite food is onigiriballs with umeboshi or kimchi filling. * Her favorite color is purple. * Oshimai means "the end; closing" while Takara means "treasure."